Sin rumbo
by Meishuu
Summary: La vida en el Refugio 101 no era perfecta, pero era todo lo que ella conocía. Alice no tenía el más mínimo deseo de dejar ese lugar. Desafortundamente, su padre era un ser irracional, ¿de qué otra forma podía explicar sus decisiones? Ahora, la joven tendrá que buscar la manera de sobrevivir por sí misma... después de todo, James está muerto para ella.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración legal**: Ninguno de los personajes de Fallout 3 me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Bethesda Game Studios. Esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento.

Doy previo aviso de que esta historia no tratará sobre la misión principal, al menos, no por completo. Utilizaré algunas misiones para desarrollar los personajes, pero no necesariamente seguiré al pie de la letra los eventos del juego. Nunca he encontrado una novelización o historia que me satisfaga del todo; esta es mi solución al problema.

Esta historia ha estado en mi disco duro por más de tres años (literal y figurativamente) y es un descanso para mí poder escribir algo que no es estrictamente científico ;)

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Monumento a Thomas Jefferson****, Septiembre de 2258**

_«__Se me parte el corazón cuando pienso en que tendré que abandonar este lugar, abandonar el proyecto… pero ahora soy un padre, ahora debo poner las necesidades de mi hija antes que las mías. __»_

James apagó la grabadora y retiró la holocinta; luego la colocó sobre el colchón. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a masajear su sien derecha. Se encontraba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Las grises paredes de la pequeña habitación se sentían mucho más frías que de costumbre. Con su amplio sótano y su conexión con la Cuenca Tidal, el monumento a Jefferson poseía una perfecta localización para el purificador; sin embargo, por más inspirador o seguro que fuera el lugar, no era apropiado para la crianza de un bebé.

Habían transcurrido solamente un par de meses desde la muerte de su esposa, Catherine; el proyecto científico, en el que ambos habían trabajado por más de diez años, se encontraba detenido; para empeorar la situación, la Hermandad de Acero estaba considerando retirar sus soldados y la protección tan necesaria que ofrecían al equipo de científicos. James sabía que, sin el apoyo de la Hermandad, el proyecto rápidamente se vendría abajo.

A pesar de su reticencia, la decisión estaba tomada, y no había marcha atrás.

—James, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó la mujer mientras asomaba la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. James levantó la mirada y comprobó que se trataba de la Dra. Madison Li, su colega y amiga.

Aun cuando no recibió respuesta, Madison entró a la habitación con paso firme; se colocó frente a James, quien no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

—James.

—¿Qué necesitas, Madison?

La pequeña mujer carraspeó y se acomodó sus pesados anteojos.

—James, ¿cómo puedes hacernos esto? Yo creí que… todos pensamos que…

—Lo siento, Madison. En verdad lo siento pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan _egoísta_?

—¿Egoísta? —preguntó alzando su cabeza y su tono de voz; sin embargo, la menuda mujer no se inmutó: simplemente se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar los ojos de James.

—Sí. Estás siendo egoísta. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que sucederá si te marchas? La Hermandad de Acero lo dejó muy claro: No piensan tratar conmigo o con otros científicos.

—Se trata de mi hija, Madison, de mi única hija. Lo único que me queda de… que me queda…

—Lo comprendo James, pero también trata de entenderme. Este proyecto podría significar el cam-

—Es obvio que no lo entiendes —le interrumpió James, con voz severa. Se levantó de la cama y se irguió a todo lo que daba su altura.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy «una madre»? —Tan pronto como estas palabras dejaron su boca, la doctora desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en el suelo. —James, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, ¿de verdad arriesgarás el futuro de todo el Yermo?

James abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de lo que creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera sugerir que pusiera a los habitantes del Yermo antes que a su hija?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación, y parecía que ninguno de los dos científicos se atrevía a romperlo. La Dra. Li fue la primera en hablar.

—Por favor, al menos considera bien las consecuencias de lo que harás. —Madison se acercó con cautela hacia él, y colocó una mano en su antebrazo, la cual él no rechazó. —Es lo único que te pido; por el bien de todos.

Después de estas palabras suplicantes, Madison Li dejó la habitación.

James no se molestó en ir tras ella, aun cuando sabía que quizá no la volvería a ver; no tenía nada más que decirle, nada más que argumentar. Su decisión era final.

Rebuscó en las bolsas de su bata de laboratorio hasta encontrar un viejo paquete de cigarros; tomó un cigarro y lo colocó entre sus dedos índice y medio, desidioso sobre si debería fumarlo.

Cuando Catherine se enteró que estaba embarazada, juró que dejaría de fumar y de beber aquél _Whisky_ escocés que tanto le gustaba. Recordó, con suma tristeza, todos los planes que Catherine y él habían hecho para la llegada de su bebé. Todas sus esperanzas y todos sus sueños, se le escapaban como arena entre los dedos.

Ahora, la pequeña Alice dormía en su cuna improvisada, sin producir el más mínimo ruido, completamente ajena a la cruel realidad del mundo.

Había perdido a su esposa, pero ganó a una hija.

¿Qué diría Catherine en esta situación? ¿Qué _haría_ Catherine?

Más allá de Memorial de Jefferson, pasando por el burdo asentamiento de Megatón, se encontraba la única esperanza para él y para su hija: El Refugio 101.

James haría lo que fuera para que su hija no creciera en este desolado mundo.


	2. Refugio 101

**Capítulo 1: Refugio 101**

**Julio de 2268**

_Guerra. La guerra no cambia nunca._

_Después de décadas de privatización globalizada, y de fuerte competencia internacional, la llamada __«__Guerra de recursos__»__ comenzó en el año 2052. Los mayores conflictos se libraron entre las grandes potencias, por el control de los escasos suministros mundiales de petróleo. __Las Naciones Unidas y la Comunidad Europea colapsaron. China invadió Alaska, y los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica anexaron a Canadá._

_Para proteger a los ciudadanos, nuestro gran gobierno…_

—Abu-rri-do —exclamó el niño de cabello castaño, mientras recargaba la barbilla en el pupitre. Arrancó una de las hojas de su libreta y la arrugó entre sus manos.

—¡Butch!—chilló Amata cuando sintió una pequeña bola de papel con saliva golpear la parte trasera de su cabeza.

El niño soltó una estrepitosa carcajada pero, el profesor Brotch, aparentemente hastiado con la proyección de Vault-Tec, ni siquiera lo notó, o pretendió no hacerlo. Amata se cruzó de brazos y volvió a enfocar su mirada en las diapositivas.

Alice se encogió en su pupitre: se sentía incómoda al ver a su mejor amiga tener que lidiar con Butch DeLoria pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba más convencida de su decisión de sentarse dos pupitres atrás de aquél abusón.

No era la primera vez que aquél niño las molestaba; durante los últimos tres años, DeLoria había tomado un especial interés en hacerles la vida imposible: las asediaba en los pasillos, les pegaba goma de mascar en el cabello, les ponía apodos, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para incomodarlas de alguna u otra forma.

Amata tenía la suerte de solo recibir burlas y bromas provenientes de Butch y sus amigos; aunque no tenía muchos amigos, se llevaba bien, la mayor parte del tiempo, con los otros niños del refugio. Alice no era tan «popular»: sus otros compañeros parecían sentirse intimidados por ella; aunque no la importunaban como lo hacía Butch, no se le acercaban o le dirigían la palabra. Tampoco era como si la pequeña hiciera un intento por agradarles; desde el comienzo del año escolar, había decido que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con los otros niños del refugio.

A veces se sentía muy sola.

Las clases del día finalizaron, y todos los niños se disponían a dejar el salón de clases tan rápido como podían. Alice esperaba, pacientemente, a que Amata terminara de recoger sus útiles escolares.

Amata era la hija de «El Supervisor», el hombre al mando del refugio, aquél cuya palabra era ley absoluta. Alice conocía a la niña desde que ambas usaban pañales, siendo su padre quien, por decirlo de alguna manera, las había presentado e incitado a que trabaran amistad.

Ella era su mejor y única amiga.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si estudiamos juntas? —preguntó Amata, terminando de colocar sus libros en su mochila de Vault-Tec.

—Está bien—respondió Alice con desánimo, aunque mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Entonces, vamos a tu casa! —exclamó la otra niña con felicidad, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de su amiga.

Llamarles «casa» a los pequeños departamentos del refugio era una exageración, especialmente cuando se comparaban con aquellas inmensas casas, que existían antes de la guerra. Alice se había preguntado, en varias ocasiones, que se sentiría vivir en una casa como esa: con sus amplias habitaciones; con baños que no tenías que compartir con personas extrañas; con un verde y frondoso jardín, en el que podías andar descalzo, sintiendo el suave pasto debajo de tus pies.

De acuerdo al supervisor, la guerra acabó con todo eso, y el único lugar habitable de lo que solían ser los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica —y quizá de todo el mundo— era el Refugio 101.

Esos eran los hechos, y todos los habitantes del refugio los aceptaban.

Las niñas no habían dado más que dos pasos fuera del salón, cuando escucharon una voz burlona llamándoles:

—¡Oye, mira! Ahí van la sebosa y la ladilla.

—Pero, ¿cuál es cual Butch? Yo digo que las dos son unas bolas de sebo.

Las descaradas risas de Butch DeLoria y Wally Mack llenaron los pasillos. Alice sintió la mano de su amiga apretar su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Es mejor no hacerles caso. Vámonos —dijo Alice, sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

—¡Déjennos en paz! —gritó Amata, girándose para plantarle cara a Butch. Muy a su pesar, Alice hizo lo mismo.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a acusarnos con tu papi? _Mírenme, soy la sebosa de Amata, voy a llorarle a mi papi, bua, bua._

—¡Ya cállate, Butch! —Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por los ojos de Amata. La niña no era gorda, ni siquiera podía considerarse como de complexión robusta, sin embargo, su peso siempre había sido un tema sensible para ella. Los abusones del refugio 101 sabían muy bien cual era su «talón de Aquiles».

Alice se interpuso entre Butch y Amata. A sus diez años, era mucho más alta que él, y mucho más pesada.

—Mejor vete, Butch.

El aludido solo torció la boca, y contestó:

—No me asustas, fenómeno. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Aplastarme con tu enorme trasero?

Wally soltó otra carcajada. Se acercó a Butch, y comenzó a gruñir como un puerco.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué están haciendo, niños?

Los cuatro niños voltearon a ver, sorprendidos y temerosos, de donde provenía aquella voz severa y autoritaria.

—Es el Agente Gómez. Vámonos antes de que venga para acá —Wally dijo, sujetando a Butch por la manga de su mono.

—¡Bah! No le tengo miedo.

—¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Pero no quiero que mi papá me regañe! —exclamó Wally, casi con voz chillona.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero no hemos terminado aquí, ladilla.

Cuando Butch se dio la vuelta para seguir a Wally, Alice aprovechó para tomarlo por sorpresa. Había estado guardando su goma de mascar durante toda la clase, solo para este momento. Haciendo uso de todo su peso, lo sujetó del cabello y luego lo empujó.

—¿Qué te pasa, maldita ladilla? —preguntó el abusón, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Ojo por ojo, Butch —dijo secamente, y luego le enseñó la lengua.

* * *

—Lo odio — dijo Alice, mientras terminaba de sacarle punta a uno de sus lápices.

Como casi cada tarde, después de finalizadas las clases, Alice y Amata se encontraban en el departamento del Doctor Whitaker, plácidamente acomodadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa de café que adornada la estrecha sala.

—Lo sé. —Amata sonrió—. ¡Espero que tengan que cortarle todo el cabello! ¿Te lo imaginas calvo?

Alice intentó aguantarse las ganas de reír. No pudo evitar, inconscientemente, llevarse una mano a su corto cabello castaño: solía llevarlo largo y sujeto en una trenza, sin embargo, dos meses atrás, Butch le había lanzado una gigantesca bola de goma de mascar, asegurándose de que se pegara en su cuero cabelludo. Alice hizo un berrinche, devastada por la pérdida de su largo cabello castaño; para una niña de diez años, la pérdida de su cabello era una tragedia.

—Bueno yo… siento pena por él. Su padre murió hace un par de años, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Amata.

Alice frunció el ceño. Su madre estaba muerta, al igual que la de su amiga; si bien Amata tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con su madre, era muy pequeña como para recodarlo. Que Butch no tuviera un padre, no excusaba su comportamiento.

No podía sentir lástima por él, tampoco simpatía.

Los recuerdos del día del funeral de Phillip DeLoria eran borrosos: fue uno de esos raros días en los que, el Supervisor, permitía el uso de atuendos distintos al acostumbrado mono azul con el número «101» bordado en la espalda. Entre gritos y protestas, su padre logró que se pusiera un vestido negro que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y que, para su mala suerta, tenía unos grandes moños como decorado. Alice había odiado ese vestido; era un vestido cómodo, mucho más cómodo que los monos azules del refugio; era bonito, objetivamente hablando pero, cuando lo usaba, no se sentía como ella misma.

Permaneció, la mayor parte de funeral, sentada en una pequeña silla de madera, lo más alejada del ataúd que le fue posible; su padre dio sus condolencias, y pasó los siguientes minutos charlando con Ellen DeLoria. Alice no alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación y, francamente, no le interesaba; la muerte no era un concepto que figurara en su vida diaria, aun cuando su padre era el médico de cabecera del refugio.

Pensó en su madre; en aquellas desdibujadas fotografías que su padre guardaba bajo llave y que, en contadas ocasiones, le permitía mirar. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio: de pie, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con la cabeza baja, se encontraba Butch DeLoria.

Alice sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Se acercó hasta él y, con voz dulzona pero temblorosa, le dijo:

—H-hola Butch, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la espalda, miraba al suelo y golpeaba sus zapatos entre sí —. S-siento mucho lo de tu papá. ¿Sabes? Mi papi dice que ahora está con Dios. —Levantó la vista del suelo, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa—. No estés triste.

—Vete de aquí, ladilla —respondió, con nula amabilidad.

Alice no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar. Después de todo, el pobre niño acababa de perder a su padre, por lo que tenía una buena razón para actuar de forma tan descortés. ¿O no?

—Butch, ¿quieres venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Será el próxi-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, sintió como dos manos la sujetaban por lo hombros y la empujaban. Alice cayó de sentón; su hermoso vestido negro se rasgó por la bastilla.

—Te dije que te fueras, sebosa. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Y-yo solo… es que yo…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero la niña se esforzó por contener el llanto.

—Ay, ahora la bebita va a llorar por su mami. Ah, cierto, no tienes mami, porque ni siquiera ella te quiso. ¡Por eso te dejó!

Sin poder soportarlo más, la pequeña niña estalló en un estridente llanto. Butch se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, y se alejó corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Moviéndose con la rapidez de un padre consternado, el Dr. Whitaker se acercó a su hija, quien seguía desparramada en el suelo.

—¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó en un tono suave, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Lo odio. ¡Lo odio! —dijo entre sollozos.

Alice se prometió a si misma que, a partir de ese momento, nunca más dejaría que alguien la viera llorar.

—¡No puedo creer que todavía tengas eso!

Alice parpadeó muy rápidamente: los gritos horrorizados de la otra niña la habían sacado de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué cosa? —Giró la cabeza, y contempló aquello que Amata señalaba con su dedo índice. —Ah, eso. Bueno, yo creo que es muy interesante. ¿Sabías que las mutarachas antes eran llamadas «cucarachas» y que, generalmente, solo alcanzaban el tamaño de un pulgar? ¡Imagínate! ¿Qué clase de mutaciones habrán tenido que sufrir para terminar así?

Amata se mordió el labio inferior. Era obvio que la niña no compartía el interés por aquella mutaracha que su amiga conservaba en formol.

—Por eso luego dicen que eres rara —murmuró, Alice pretendió no escucharla.

Continuaron con sus deberes en silencio, hasta que Amata preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—Oh, no sé. ¿Qué tal una cita con Freddie Gómez?

El rostro de Amata se deformó por completo con una mueca de disgusto. Alice, por su parte, se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin parpadear o hacer movimiento alguno.

—¿Freddie «El raro» Gómez? ¿Enserio? ¡Te va a pegar los piojos!

—Amata… era solo una broma. —La niña sonrió, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

—Oh, que bueno, porque si no lo era, tendríamos que terminar nuestra amistad.

* * *

Sin duda, este era el peor día de su vida.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana, cuando se dio cuenta de que ni su padre, ni Amata, ni Jonas parecían recordar que era su cumpleaños. Se quedó en cama la mayor parte de la mañana, sintiéndose demasiado decepcionada como para levantarse. Llegada la tarde, Amata irrumpió su habitación, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y vistiendo un comiquísimo gorro para fiesta.

Al parecer, todos se habían confabulado para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. Por alguna razón, que ella no lograba comprender, su padre consideró como una buena idea el invitar a Butch DeLoria, a Wally Mack y a Paul Hannon.

El Pip-boy fue el mejor regalo del día —se trataba de un modelo 3000A, pero continuaba siendo una asombrosa pieza tecnológica, con la que Alice no podía esperar para experimentar—, no obstante, el cómic de Grognak proporcionado por Amata, y la gorra de béisbol procedente de Stanley, fueron una grata sorpresa. Ciertamente, la fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, a pesar de aquél incidente con el pastel de cumpleaños.

Como siempre, el imbécil de Butch DeLoria tenía que arruinarlo todo.

La niña se encontraba en el consultorio de su padre, encorvada en una de las sillas metálicas, dejando que la sangre fluyera copiosamente por su pequeña y respingona nariz.

_Maldito Butch, pedazo de…_

En parte, la culpa era de Andy: si el robot no hubiera destruido el pastel, quizá Butch no hubiera intentado arrebatarle el bollo dulce que le regaló la Sra. Palmer. Por otra parte, el pobre de Andy no contaba con verdadera inteligencia artificial, por lo que no podía culparlo directamente por su defectuosa programación.

Por supuesto, el comportamiento de DeLoria seguía estado fuera de lugar.

Todo el refugio sabía que la madre de Butch gastaba los cupones de alimento en vodka o cerveza, por lo que el niño muchas veces pasaba hambre; sintiéndose bondadosa, Alice le ofreció compartir la mitad de su bollo dulce, sin embargo, lo único que recibió a cambio fue burlas e insultos. Decidida a darle su merecido al abusón, escupió en el bollo, se lo arrojó al rostro, y le dijo: «Quizá tienes tanta hambre por que tu mamá se bebe todos los cupones en lugar de darte de comer».

Su chistecito le ganó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, cortesía de Butch. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, el niño se encontraba encima de ella, usando todo su peso para mantenerla en el suelo. Alice estiró los brazos e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero la furia de Butch al parecer alcanzaba límites inimaginables: rodeó el cuello de la niña con ambas manos, lo apretó con fuerza y no la soltó, ni siquiera cuando esta le arañó el rostro.

—¡No digas cosas de mi mamá! ¡Imbécil cara-culo!

Cuando Alice pensó que todo estaba perdido, fue el Agente Gómez quien vino a su rescate. Tomó a Butch por el cuello de su mono y, con extrema facilidad, lo obligó a que retirara las manos del cuello de la niña.

—¿Qué carajos haces? ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear a una niña?

—¡Esa cara-culo no es una niña! ¡Es una rara! ¿No oyó lo que dijo de mi mamá?

—Silencio, Butch. No esperes que crea una sola palabra de lo que dices. Compórtate o llamo a tu madre.

Las amenazas del Agente Gómez parecieron calmar a Butch; derrotado, regresó a su asiento junto a Wally y Paul, aunque murmurando entre dientes.

—¿Estás bien, linda? ¿No te lastimó, verdad?

Alice se cubrió la nariz con ambas y vio, horrorizada, como la sangre comenzaba a manchar sus dedos. Su padre, ni corto, ni perezoso, la tomó por los hombros y la condujo hasta su consultorio, ante la mirada atónita y los murmullos de los otros moradores del refugio.

_Lo odio. Odio al estúpido de Butch_, pensó Alice, mientras esperaba a que su padre sacara el material de curación de su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Déjame ver. —James colocó las gasas y el antiséptico en el escritorio, luego se arrodilló frente a su hija y, con la ayuda de un algodón húmedo, comenzó a limpiar la sangre coagulada que se había juntando alrededor de sus narinas. —Tienes mucha suerte, no está rota, pero es muy probable que se hinche. ¿En qué pensabas, querida?

—¡Él empezó! ¡Intentó quitarme mi bollo dulce!

—Si, lo vi, y también vi cuando le escupiste en la cara y le arrojaste el bollo.

Alice se encogió de hombros; al parecer, su padre era mucho más observador de lo que ella imaginaba.

—¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, dejar que me quitara mis cosas?

—No, pero responder con violencia no es la solución. Pudiste simplemente decirle, de forma asertiva, que ese era tu bollo.

—Claro papá, porque todos saben que Butch DeLoria iba a escuchar lo que yo le dijera —replicó Alice, y luego resopló.

—De todos modos, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

—Entonces, ¿es mejor que deje que esos… esos _abusones_ hagan lo que les dé la gana? ¡Tú me dijiste que tenía que aprender a defenderme!

James se pasó una temblorosa mano por su cabello.

—La violencia no siempre es la respuesta, querida. —Antes de que Alice pudiera protestar, James levantó una mano y añadió—: Lo que quiero decir es que, no tiene nada de malo que te defiendas si alguien llega a atacarte, pero solo debes usar la violencia como último recurso.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Alice, restallando sus dientes.

Quizá su padre no era tan valiente como ella creía.

—Alice, estoy orgulloso de que te hayas defendido, es solo que… debes tener más cuidado. Debes saber escoger tus peleas.

—S-si, papá.

James terminó de limpiar la sangre coagulada del rostro de la niña; después colocó, sobre el lugar del golpe, un trozo de hielo envuelto en tela, indicándole que lo presionara sobre la herida.

Padre e hija levantaron la vista cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta automática.

—¡Hola! Me dijeron que hubo un problema en la fiesta. ¿Butch y Alice volvieron a pelear? ¿Qué sucedió? —Jonas entró a la oficina casi corriendo y, al ver los pañuelos y el suelo manchado de gotas de sangre, agregó—: ¡Vaya! Es peor de lo que pensé.

—No te preocupes Jonas, solo se trata de un golpe, no hay fractura nasal.

—Tuviste suerte, ¿eh, pequeña? —dijo Jonas, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Alice. —Espero que le hayas dado su merecido a Butch.

—Jonas, no la alientes.

—¡Vamos! Ese abusón se lo estaba buscando.

—¿Verdad qué sí? —preguntó Alice, sonriendo. Jonas podría ser el asistente de su padre, pero no era tan serio o severo como él, quizá porque James era, por lo menos, diez años mayor. —Mmm. Pero no alcancé a pegarle ni una sola vez, el Agente Gómez nos separó.

—Muy bien ustedes dos, ya fue suficiente —interrumpió James —. Jonas, ¿está lista la sorpresa?

—¿Sorpresa? —preguntó Alice, procurando no mostrar emoción alguna ni en su rostro y en su tono de voz. —¿Qué sorpresa?

—Ya lo verás, pequeña. —Jonas sonrió. —Ya está todo listo Doc.

—Pero… ¿qué es?

—Es algo muy especial, que preparamos tu papá y yo; no todos los días se cumplen diez años, ¿no crees?

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

James y Jonas se voltearon a ver, escépticos.

—¿Desde cuando? —cuestionó James—. En fin, parece que ya dejó de sangrarte la nariz. Ven conmigo.

La pequeña caminó detrás de su padre y Jonas, procurando igualarles el paso.

—¿Qué tal se ajusta ese Pip-boy, señorita? —preguntó Jonas.

—Se siente un poco pesado, y raro, pero creo que me acostumbraré. ¿Es cierto que los Pip-boy nunca se pueden quitar?

Jonas sacudió la cabeza.

—Para nada, eso es solo una «leyenda urbana». Por supuesto, necesitas tener especial cuidado al removerlos o dejan de funcionar. ¿Te imaginas si no se pudieran quitar? ¿Cómo los limpiarías o les darías mantenimiento?

Continuaron la charla mientras caminaban por los pasillos, en dirección al nivel del reactor. Alice se mostró reacia a entrar, hasta que su padre le aseguró que el Supervisor no tenía cámaras de seguridad instaladas en la habitación contigua a la del reactor, ya que esta solo funcionaba como almacén.

—Es por eso que es el lugar perfecto. Espera aquí un momento, por favor —dijo James antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del almacén.

Cuando regresó, traía consigo lo que parecía ser un fusil: con la culata y la cantonera hechas de madera laminada; y un cañón desgatado, aunque sin rastros de óxido. Alice lo había visto antes, mientras escrutaba entre las cosas de su padre.

¿Qué hacía su padre con un arma? ¿Para qué la quería?

—¿Te gusta? Esta es la sorpresa de la que te hablaba. ¡Tu propio fusil de balines! Puede que sea de gas comprimido, pero eso no lo convierte en un juguete, ¿entiendes?

Alice asintió.

—Gracias, papá —le contestó, tomando del fusil de las manos de su padre y examinándolo.

—De nada cariño, asegúrate de también agradecerle a Jonas, él me ayudó a repararlo.

—Muchas gracias, Jonas.

—Bueno, Butch también contribuyó. —Al escuchar la aseveración de Jonas, Alice abrió los ojos de par en par. —Si, fue una suerte que «perdiera» su navaja automática. Es muy difícil encontrar un resorte compatible con el cargador del fusil de balines —dijo entre risas.

—Ahora, vamos a que veas la _otra_ sorpresa. —James condujo a su hija hasta el almacén. Al llegar, Alice tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos un par de veces para acostumbrarse al cambio de iluminación; la habitación era mucho más oscura que la del reactor y olía a humedad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Alice señalando el artilugio, el cual consistía en tres grandes blancos de tiro, sujetos a unos largos tubos de metal.

—Un campo de tiro improvisado, Jonas y yo lo construimos para ti. Puedes venir a practicar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Entonces, ¿puedo usar el fusil de balines? ¿Puedo dispararlo?

—Si, siempre que lo hagas aquí abajo. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —James tomó a su hija por los hombros. —Escucha, es importante que aprendas esto; yo no voy a estar siempre para protegerte.

Alice no comprendía a qué se refería su padre, o el porqué, de pronto, su semblante se tornaba triste. Quizá estaba teniendo lo que algunos adultos llamaban la «crisis de la mediana edad» o, simplemente, estaba siendo precavido. Sea cual fuese la razón, el fusil de balines era algo nuevo, algo desconocido, y ella adoraba aprender sobre cosas nuevas.

James le mostró como cargar los balines en el fusil, la postura que debía tomar al disparar, y las reglas de seguridad que debía seguir cuando manejara cualquier tipo de arma de fuego.

El primer disparo, como era de esperarse, no dio en el blanco; en lugar de eso, fue a impactarse en el grueso trozo de madera que colgaba detrás de los tres blancos.

—Oh. ¿Para qué es eso papá?

—Una barrera para detener los balines; es por precaución querida. Siempre debes estar consciente de la existencia de una barrera al disparar, o podrías herir a alguien.

—Pero… solo son balines, además, dijiste que nadie viene por aquí.

—Los balines siguen siendo peligrosos, como te dije, el fusil no es un juguete. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Los siguientes tres tiros tampoco dieron en el blanco, aunque se acercaron mucho más que antes.

—Todo es cuestión de la postura, querida. —James se acercó a su hija y acomodó la culata del fusil en el hombro derecho de la pequeña. —Ahora, respira profundo, sostén firmemente tu arma, e intenta alinear el alza y el punto de la mira.

Después de diez intentos, Alice por fin logró atinarle a la periferia del blanco de tiro. —¡Bien hecho! —vitoreó Jonas.

—Pero… no le di al centro.

—Está bien querida, solo es cuestión de práctica. Verás que pronto te convertirás en un tirador de primera. —James le entregó otra caja de munición, indicándole que continuara disparando.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta tu regalo, pequeña? —preguntó Jonas con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta!—La emoción proveniente de su voz ocasionó que ambos científicos alzaran las cejas. Alice no era propensa a expresarse de manera tan fragorosa, pero este regalo había despertado algo en su interior: cuando realizó el primer disparo, una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo, una sensación que ella deseaba experimentar de nuevo.

Una vez que se agotaron las municiones para el fusil de balines, James le pidió a Jonas que tomara una foto para «recordar el momento», mientras padre e hija posaban frente al campo del tiro. Ignorando las protestas de su padre, Alice se colocó la gorra del béisbol roja que le había obsequiado Stanley.

—Muy bien, ¡a ver una sonrisa!

Sin duda, este era un cumpleaños que nunca olvidaría.


End file.
